An inclinometer is an instrument that measures the angle of sloping terrain, such as hills and mountains. Skiers are particularly interested in knowing the angle of a slope before skiing it. Knowing the angle of a ski slope will assist the skier in determining whether the snow covering the slope has the possibility of creating an avalanche. It is known that avalanches tend to occur within a certain range of slope angles. It would also be useful to know the angle of a ski slope so that a skier can determine whether the steepness of the slope is within the skier's capabilities. Determining the angle of a slope can be difficult without the proper equipment. Disclosed is an apparatus that provides advantages in view of prior inclinometers.